ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Nonmalt
is a fictional humanoid species from the Ultra series, they first appeared 1967 tokusatsu TV series, Ultraseven in Episode 42. Subtitles: * * (Heisei Ultraseven) Stats *Height: 1.7 m, 1.6 m (Heisei Ultraseven) *Weight: 40 kg, 43 kg (Heisei Ultraseven) *Origin: Unknown, took residence underneath the ocean floor History Ultraseven Civilians that forced to live underwater by human ancestors sought revenge for thousands of years, lying beneath the sea in their own city. In the modern era, they finally struck by destroying two large ships and sending Guyros to attack the third. Later that day Nonmalts used a nuclear submarine that they stole from the United Kingdom sometime ago to attack a local harbour town and opened fire with Guyros to assist them. However, the Ultra Garrison forced the submarine to dive under the water. With Guyros battling Ultraseven, Nonmalts had very little hope as they were soon finished by the TDF HR1 with their city shortly after. Trivia *Nonmalt's head is designed after a cabbage. *Despite the fact that the situation in the episode was caused by Captain Kiriyama's actions he did not appear in Heisei Series due to his actor's death. In the novel however, Kiriyama does appear. *If their claims are true Nonmalt would be the first non-human threat to mankind in the series to originate from Earth. The Underground People are technically still human as they are an offshoot of humanity. *In the same episode, Ultraseven had mentioned Nonmalt back on his days at the Land of Light. It could be presumed that these races were also well known in outer space, even in the said planet. *In the same episode, Captain Kiriyama of Ultra Garrison said that the Nonmalt were actually alien races that only desired to dominate the Earth by faking their origins, hence there was no such lifeforms ever set foot on Earth before humans were born. Whether his theory was true or not remains unknown. Heisei Ultraseven A female Nonmalt appeared in the series Ultraseven - I Am an Earthling. Nonmalt appears as a human woman, representing her species she declared to the space-faring civilizations that modern humanity had destroyed her race. To prove that mankind was not the savage race most of the universe perceived them to be they had to release the Omega Files, a collection of information taken from the destroyed remains of the Nonmalt city which also held some of the secrets of the Universe waiting to be decrypted. Nonmalt appeared to Dan/Kazimori explaining her situation. Despite her seemingly just cause her desires were no different from that of most invaders, her goal was to wipe out humanity so her brethren who had long escaped to another world could claim the Earth after humanity was destroyed. To this end she led Kazimori into a trap were the now Xenophobic humans would capture him and sent Zabangi to destroy the satellites dishes transmitting the Omega Files. The humans' failure to release the file would make her slaughter of them legal in the eyes of the Space Faring civilizations. However her plan was spoiled when Seven's allies in the Ultra Garrison freed him. Despite her threats that the Omega Files release would show him as a mass murderer for failing to stop the Nonmalt genocide carried out by the original Ultra Garrison, Seven still transformed and stopped her monster. Before Nonmalt disappeared, she warned "The intelligent life form from the outer space has now become your enemy!". Trivia *Cast: Noriko Watanabe *In the novel Ultraseven Episode 0 which is a retelling of "I Am an Earthling", Nonmalt appears in the form of a young Anne and a young Dan Moroboshi creating a more emotional dilemma for Seven. Nonetheless, the Nonmalts were killed as well as Zabangi *The Heisei Ultraseven provided an alternate background for Nonmalt where the race's claims as the true inhabitant of the Earth and humans as invaders were true. Though Ultraseven were warned that his involvement in civil war is forbidden, however he still defended the humanity after growing fondness of the due to his time on Earth prior. As a result, the most of the inhabitants from outer space and even the residents of M78 branded Ultraseven as a traitor and punished him by having the Ultra imprisoned in the horsehead Nebula. However, Seven would escaped his punishments five years later when the Dragonic Saucer used Satomi's energy to free him. Powers and Weapons *Laser Pistol: Nonmalt has a pistol that shoots lasers. *Guyros: Nonmalt can command this monster *Gloria: A nuclear submarine stolen from United Kingdom, this were utilized by Nonmalt for attacking ships and bases underneath the sea floor. The submarine was armed with dozens of rotary cannons that are able to destroy a small town. *Human Disguise: Nonmalt can disguise themselves as humans though they mostly refused to use this. (Heisei Ultraseven) *Zabangi: Nonmalt can command this monster for their liking. (Heisei Ultraseven) Nonmart-heisei.jpg|Human Disguise Guyros1.jpg|Guyros Zabangi YJ.jpg|Zabangi Gallery Nonmalt.png Nonmalt.jpg|Three Nonmalts in Gloria Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Kaijin